


All Hearts Are Broken

by ernyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, be prepared for crying, skrulls make everything worse, the death isn't really described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint stared at the wall.<br/>She was gone, she was gone, she was gone—</p><p> And god, didn’t he wish that he didn’t have a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hearts Are Broken

    Clint stared at the wall.

                 She was gone, she was gone, she was **gone** —

    And god, didn’t he wish that he didn’t have a heart. Things were getting better, they had decided against the divorce, he’d forgiven her for Slade’s death (because it had been so stupid, so wrong of him to have been unsupportive and pig-headed when she was in so much pain, _seriously Barton what the hell_ ), they had kissed and made up and she loved him and… 

                                                  **Fuck**.

    He slammed his eyes shut. _Don’t cry, don’t you fucking cry, Barton—  
_  (except now there was nobody to see him break down, nobody to dry his tears)

    She had died in his arms. At least she’d died knowing that she was loved, right? At least… at least… it wasn’t enough, but it was all he had to cling to in the wake of it all. She was gone. He ignored every phone call he got, didn’t report back for the mission review, didn’t go to get himself patched up, just holed himself up in his room in the Avengers Tower and shoved a bookcase against the door just in case someone tried to hack his door open.

    _Can’t even save the one person you love in the world. What a failure._

    Clint would have cursed at his internal monologue if it hadn’t been so **right**. He was an idiot. He should have gotten them away from all the Avengers business, should have found them someplace peaceful and happy and not let her in harm’s way.

       (But she’d never have accepted that, and it would have hurt him too.)

    One hand came up to scrub at his face and then he opened his eyes again. Next to him, there was a picture on the table. Peter had snapped it while they chatted and laughed, a candid picture of Bobbi being radiant and Clint gazing at her adoringly. He’d quietly handed Clint a copy after the pictures had been printed, and he’d immediately had it framed because it was everything he’d ever wanted.

    And now it was gone. She was **dead**.

                         The tears couldn’t be stopped this time.

    He sobbed like a broken child, like he’d sobbed at four when his father had taken a belt to him in a drunken rage, except he’d have taken that over this any day, he’d suffer any hurt, even endless agony to bring her back. “Bobbi,” he hiccuped through his tears. “ _Bobbi._ I love you, I—“ He choked, head hanging, and turned away from the picture, dragging himself to bed.

    It still smelled like her, like **them**. He wept into the pillow until it was sodden, then curled into another one before the sheer exhaustion of his emotions finally let him collapse into an uneasy slumber.

                  (Now if only he’d known that wasn’t the real Bobbi,  
                    would that have made things better or worse?)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (@artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
